Entre les pages
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: Les livres sont à l'origine de bien des choses, pour la science, et pour les scientifiques qui travaillent avec... OS4 : Sirius Black n'avait franchement rien à faire dans une bibliothèque.
1. Pour un flirt

**Vu que j'ai totalement terminé toute mes histoires en cours, et que j'ai décider de me lancer dans l'OS (vu que la longueur, j'ai donné), j'ai décider de me faire un petit recueil, avec un seul et même thème : Les livres. **

**Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et je ne fais qu'abuser d'eux... (ça fait bizarre dit comme ça)**

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

**Pour un flirt**

Cho regarda le livre tout en haut de l'étagère avec désespoir : La bibliothécaire ne pouvait-elle pas penser aux élèves de petite taille ?

Elle était fatiguée. Elle avait mal dormi la nuit passé : c'était la nouvelle lune. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les nuits de nouvelle lune avaient toujours été agitées pour elle, et aujourd'hui, après sa courte nuit de sommeil, elle était méchamment irritable.

C'était en parti pour ça qu'elle s'était exilée au fin fond de la bibliothèque, dans le but de faire ses devoirs, sans personne pour l'irriter. Bien sur, il y avait Marietta, mais quand il s'agissait de travail, elle était aussi silencieuse qu'un mort. Non, mauvaise exemple, il suffisait de voir Peeves pour savoir que les morts n'était pas calme. Enfin, elle se comprenait.

Mais pourquoi, oui, pourquoi, ces foutus livres étaient aussi haut ?!

- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

Cho se retint de lâcher une flopée de jurons à l'impudent qui osait l'interrompre en plein milieu de ses pensées. Elle se retourna doucement, comptant mentalement jusqu'à dix…

Cinq, six… gloups…

Elle se perdit dans son compte quand ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard d'acier.

- Tiens, Cho… Bonjour… Tu as besoin d'aide pour attraper ton livre ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas malin de les mettre aussi haut…

Il tendit le bras vers le livre, pour l'attraper, coinçant la Serdaigle entre l'étagère et lui.

La brune se permis un instant de plaisir, inspirant à grande bouffé le parfum du jeune homme, et ce n'est que quand il plaça le livre entre eux qu'elle revint à la réalité.

- Hem… - elle écarta une mèche de cheveux et lui fit un sourire timide - Merci.

- De rien. - répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

Elle se laissa glisser sur le coté, et rejoignit Marietta à leur table, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Sa camarade la regarda avec un air suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver, à toi, pour que tu sois d'aussi bonne humeur ?

- Rien.

- Ah, bon.

Si Marietta venait à savoir qu'elle avait un faible pour Cédric Diggory, toute l'école le saurait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Et puis, l'avantage avec elle, c'est qu'elle n'était pas curieuse, commère certes, mais pas curieuse.

**Je confirme, c'est court (ça se rapprocherais même plus du drabbles, mais bon) mais ce sont des petite scenettes. **

**Sinon, un autre point, je serait tenté de faire une communauté sur le thème "pour l'amour des livres", mais je voudrais savoir s'il y en a qui serait interresser... Le but serait bien évidemment d'écrire sur les personnages tournant autour des bibliothèques (Hermione Granger, Irma Pince... ) où se passant dans une bibliothèque (comme là). **

** Donc voilà, petite proposition passante... J'espère que vous avez aimé. **


	2. Pour une bibliothécaire

**Bonjour bonjour ! **

**Voilà le deuxième OS du receuil... **

**Disclaimer : La bibliothèque de Poudlard et tout ce qu'elle contient d'objet ou de vivant ne m'appartient pas. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Pour une Bibliothécaire. **

Sirius Black n'aimait pas aller à la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était particulièrement inintéressante, Poudlard possédait l'un des plus grand réseaux d'archive de Grande Bretagne, simplement il n'aimait pas ce lieu où il fallait sans cesse se taire et rester calme.

Il y avait pourtant certaines fois où il était obligé d'y aller, pour étudier, et pour aider son crétin de meilleure ami à draguer une certaine jeune fille adepte de ces lieux. Sirius se demandait souvent ce que James pouvait trouvé à Lily Evans, qui n'était, sans être laide, pas d'une beauté extrême, ce qui aurait pu justifier cet engouement. Mais, même s'ils s'en vantaient parfois, il n'était pas James, et James n'était pas lui, il n'avait donc aucun droit sur les goût, souvent douteux, de son ami.

- Merci Patmol, t'es vraiment un frère… - lui chuchotait justement ledit ami.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça - répondit platement Sirius - Vas-y, je vais distraire la bibliothécaire pendant que tu dragues…

Après un dernier regard vers son soit disant frère, James partit à la recherche de _sa proie_ tandis que l'autre jeune homme se dirigeait vers le bureau de la documentaliste.

Il resta un temps en arrêt devant le bureau : Cette jeune femme, il la connaissait, et ce n'était en aucun cas la bibliothécaire habituelle.

- Hé ! Mais je te connais toi ! - s'exclama Sirius - Tu es cette fille de Serdaigle ! - Il poursuivit sous l'œil éberlué de ladite jeune femme - Celle qui m'avait aidé la fois où je m'était perdu dans la bibliothèque en première année… Attend, laisse moi me souvenir… Pince ! Irma Pince, c'est ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis la nouvelle bibliothécaire, Mme Ser-Amariote étant partit à la retraite l'année dernière…

Sirius hocha longuement de la tête.

- Je vois. C'est cool.

- Oui. Je te prierais simplement de parler moins fort, tu déranges les étudiants qui sont là pour travailler.

Le jeune homme rosit légèrement.

- Ouais, désolé.

- C'est bon, ne recommence pas, c'est tout. Mais dit moi plutôt ce que fait le grand Sirius Black, ennemi du calme et des études, en ces lieux studieux ?

Une nouvelle roseur, un peu plus soutenu colora les joues du renégat des Black.

- Hem… Si je te dis que je viens étudier, tu me croiras.

Irma eut un sourire désabusé qui répondait pour elle.

- Bon… je me disais aussi… Tu le répéteras pas ? - Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il déclara - J'accompagne James…

- Oh… Laisse moi deviner, tu es en train de détourner mon attention… - Elle soupira - Du moment qu'ils ne font… qu'il ne fait pas de bruit, ça passera. Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

Sirius hocha vigoureusement de la tête, et voyant son ami revenir fit un immense sourire à la jeune femme.

- Bon, ben, j'y vais… ça a été un plaisir de discuter avec toi !

Et il sortit à la suite de James, s'enquérant, dans le même temps, de l'avancement de l'opération _ravissons le cœur de Lily Jolie_ - titre choisit par l'amoureux transit bien évidemment.

Se retournant une dernière fois, il put cependant apercevoir Irma qui lui disait au revoir de léger signe de la main.

Peut-être que maintenant, Sirius Black aimerait un peu plus aller à la bibliothèque, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir discuter avec la bibliothécaire…

**Alors ?**


	3. Bibliothèquement attirant

**Un deuxième Os, sur le même thème que le premier...**

**Disclaimer : Blaise Zabinni, les talons de Mrs Pince, et la bibliothèque de Poudlard appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je revendique le reste.  
**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Bibliothèquement attirant. **

- Hey, si ce n'est pas cette chère Phillis ! Comment ça va ?!

La jeune femme leva un regard atterré vers le jeune homme qui venait d'interrompre son moment d'étude privilégié.

- Depuis quand tu sais lire toi ? - rétorqua-t-elle.

Bon, c'est vrai, c'était un peu bas, mais que voulez-vous rétorquer quand Blaise Zabinni vient interrompre vos recherches avancé sur les alchimistes mythique à la bibliothèque.

- Rooh… Tu m'as l'air bien acide aujourd'hui… - Il s'assit à coté d'elle - Dit tout à tonton…

La bienséance voulait que, par respect pour son statut d'aîné - il avait tout de même deux ans de plus qu'elle - elle ne l'assomme pas avec son livre.

Phillis Lowen étant en quatrième année à Serdaigle. Pas particulièrement belle, elle était pourtant décrite comme une beauté froide : était-ce ses long cheveux noir, son teint d'un blanc iréele, ou bien ses yeux bleu abîme ? Elle-même n'en savait rien. Son physique lui apportant comme seule satisfaction celle de rester tranquille, personne n'osant l'approcher.

- Pff… Tiens, j'ai une idée : et si je restais avec toi pour t'empêcher de te morfondre d'ennui ?!

Personne sauf lui, Blaise Zabinni, sixième années à Serpentard.

- Et si tu t'achetais une vie et que tu arrêtais de pourrir la mienne ?!

- Oh… C'est méchant ça…

- Oui, c'est ça, je suis très méchante, et c'est justement pour ça que j'aimerais que tu partes au plus vite… On sais jamais, dans un sursaut artistique, je pourrais avoir envie de t'enfoncer la tête dans une étagère…

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le coté, une expression légèrement moqueuse sur les lèvres.

- Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! - s'écria-t-elle.

En entendant les talons de Mrs Pince claquer sur le dallage, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, le fusilla du regard, et retourna à son étude.

Blaise, appuyer contre une des étagères, attendit que le bruit des talons s'éloignent pour s'approcher, en silence, de la jeune fille plonger dans son ouvrage. Laissant son souffle errer sur sa nuque il susurra :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de mal mon regard ?

Ne pas crier, ne pas crier, ne pas crier…

- Moi, je sais que tu n'es pas méchante…

Ne pas crier, ne pas crier, ne pas crier…

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirait à personne…

Ne pas crier, ne pas crier, ne pas cri…

Il lui déposa un léger baiser derrière l'oreille.

Un petit couinement s'échappa du fond de la gorge de la pauvre jeune fille, entraînant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Blaise.

- Ça à été un plaisir de discuté avec toi Lowen… - murmura-t-il en repartant.

Phillis souffla longuement. Elle le détestait. Elle le haïssait. Mais fallait dire qu'il était sérieusement, horriblement, diablement attirant.

**Alors ? Reviews ?**

**Le coin de la pub : J'ai enfin créé ma commu (sur LJ), allez voir sur mon profil, il y a un lien !  
**


	4. Infernale

Réponse au défi du moi de Février sur Entre les pages

**Disclaimer :** Sirius, Irma, et sa bibliothèque appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

**Infernale.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je lis. Répondit la jeune femme agacer.

Irma Pince était la bibliothécaire de Poudlard. Une femme chérissant le silence plus que tout au monde.

- Tu ne lis pas, tu manges.

Malheureusement pour elle, Sirius Black semblait décider à lui rendre la vie infernale.

- Je lis en mangeant.

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucer pour la frite qu'il venait de lui piquer.

- C'est pas bien de manger en lisant.

Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme en soupirant.

- C'est pas bien de sortir après le couvre feu, ça ne t'empêche pas de le faire.

Il la regarda amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air de mauvais poil.

Se levant de sa chaise, elle attrapa sa barquette de frites, et alla la jeter dans la poubelle.

- J'ai un espèce d'emmerdeur brun qui me harcèle, alors qu'il devrait être dans sa chambre, mais sinon, tout va bien.

- Tu fais mal ton boulot, normalement, en tant que bibliothécaire, tu dois m'engueuler d'être sorti hors des heures…

Elle tourna un visage blasé vers lui.

Sirius Black était de ces personnes qui se foute de tout, du moment qu'elles peuvent s'amuser, Irma Pince, ancienne élève de Poudlard, l'ayant connu tant comme élève que comme camarade, en avait malheureusement fait les frais.

- Ça changerait quelque chose que je te réprimande ?

C'était en partit pour ça qu'elle ne s'embêtait plus avec lui.

- Nan, rien du tout.

- Bon, alors je ne fais rien.

Il rit, et piocha une nouvelle frites dans sa barquette.

- Ça c'est à moi. - grogna-t-elle - Sirius, tu ne veux pas retourner dans ton dortoir, j'aimerais finir mon livre.

- Je croyais que ça ne servais à rien de me réprimander, parce que je n'écoutais rien… - rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas une réprimande - déclara-t-elle en tournant une page de son livre - C'est un service que je te demande.

Le jeune homme fit une moue pensive.

- Tu tentes de me prendre par les sentiments ?

Elle tourna une nouvelle page.

- Exactement.

Il lui déposa un baisé sur la joue et murmura :

- Tu es très douée pour ça.

Et sans ajouter un mot, il sortit.

Sirius Black était de ces personnes intenables qui prennent leurs aises n'importe où, et n'importe comment…

Et durant les cinq années d'étude qui suivrait cet épisode, il réussirait à lui rendre la vie infernale.

Mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme…


End file.
